1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to an abrasive article, and particularly an abrasive article for shaping industrial materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tools necessary for maintaining infrastructure, including improved building materials and tools suitable for improving building materials, are vital. Additionally, developing regions have a continuing need to replace aging infrastructure with new and expanded materials.
The construction industry utilizes a variety of tools for cutting and grinding of construction materials. Abrasive tools are required for shaping of various materials in various applications, including finishing of roads, stone slabs used for floors, and brick used as interior and exterior building components. Typically, such abrasive tools are used to shape industrial materials through grinding, polishing, cutting or a combination of such processes. Abrasive tools can include a base element, such as a plate or a wheel, and in certain instances, can be in the shape of a grinding wheel, which can utilize a series of grinding segments attached to the base, which can be rotated at high speeds for shaping of the industrial material.
During use, portions of the abrasive article, such as the grinding segments, can become worn and require replacement. Breakage of the bond between the grinding segment and the base element can require replacement of the grinding segment and/or the base element, resulting in down time and lost productivity. Additionally, breakage can pose a safety hazard when portions of the grinding segment are ejected at high speed from the work area. A typical replacement operation will depend on how the segments are secured to the base. In instances where a grinding segment is brazed or welded to a bonding interface, which is fastened to the base, the entire base has to be removed from the machine, such that a technician can access the connection between the bonding interface and the base. After replacing the worn grinding segment, the bonding interface and new grinding segment must be attached to the base and thereafter, the abrasive article must be balanced for proper operation.